Ryo's Dilema
by LadyCs
Summary: Just one of those normal days for Ryo and Dee. Untill Dee got a phone call...
1. Chapter 1

" Dee wait up will you?" yelled Ryo as he ran after his partner. Dee was practically speed walking down the street, not even pausing as Ryo yelled after him.

"Well hurry up then!" Dee yelled back turning to Ryo.

"What are you in such a hurry for anyway?" The blonde tilted his head as he gazed at his partner. Dee stared back then looked away, his black hair falling into his face. Ryo stared at him puzzled the only thought running in his head was _why Dee was acting this way...it was oddly alluring_. Ryo blushed and walked past Dee.

"We better get to the precinct soon, or the Chief will be yelling again. You know how I hate that."

"Whatever," Dee shrugged at what his partner said and they walked down the streets of New York back to work.

* * *

"Where the fuck have you two idiots been? Be late again from your lunch break and I swear I'm demoting both your asses" Screamed their Chief. Like usual he was pissed off though it seemed more then usual. _Probably the stress from PMS_ thought Dee, he burst out laughing at the thought. Ryo looked over at Dee with the expression labeled: dumb ass.

The Chief took in a breath of air and looked almost Purple from the yelling; a vein throbbing could be seen on his forehead.

Ryo and Dee just stared..._ah oh _was their last thought before swear words, threats, and bunches of yells were rained on them.

* * *

_Great just great, we finally get out of work and my ears are still ringing,_ thought Ryo who laid on the bed sighing softly. _I wonder where Dee is. Usually he'd have jumped at the chance to see me in bed this early. The hornball._

He laughed softly but sighed once more, he then sat up and walked into the kitchen. He stopped at the sight. Dee leaning against the counter, his shirt unbuttoned revealing his chest. His jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped as well revealing his black boxers. He must have just gotten out of the shower; his hair glistened with water. W_ow _was the only word that was coherent in Ryo's mind as he gazed at his partner.

From somewhere within Dee's left pocket a beep was heard. _His cell phone...Who'd be calling him at 11pm? _Watching from the door silently, unnoticed by the black haired man, Ryo looked curiously as Dee pulled it out and looked at who was calling him. Dee's eyes widened and he quickly answered.

"Long time since you've called," Dee said softly. "I missed talking to you"

The person on the other end replied, causing Dee to laugh. His expression became serious at whatever the person was saying. After a few moments of a few muttered OK's and sures, he smiled softly.

Dee's smiled widened, "Sure, I can't wait to see you too. At the usually spot. See ya," he then shut the flip phone and turned to walk into the bedroom. Ryo was leaning against the doorframe with a sour expression and turned away from Dee who suddenly realized what happened.

"RYO, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I PROMISE!" he then ran into the bedroom after his partner. What a long night this is going to be...

* * *

"You promise she's just an old friend, nothing more?" Ryo looked over at his black haired lover with a sad expression. Dee was sitting on the edge of the bed gazing at Ryo.

"Yes I promise, you should know that. If you don't believe me you can come met her. And Your the only one I want..." As Dee said this he moved up, leaning over Ryo. "You should know that, or should I prove it?" Dee then bent his head and began kissing down Ryo's neck, causing the blonde to moan.

"O-of C-course I know t-that" Ryo stuttered and moaned feeling Dee's fingers move up his shirt rubbing the skin, while his other hand fumbled with his belt. "Dee..."

"You're not pushing me away...not this time. And I know you don't want to either..." Dee then captured his lover's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Ryo could only moan a yes as his reply.

... What a long night this will be...

* * *

**A/N:** O0 my first yaoi/shonen-ai fanfic. I feel so naughty lol. Well btw I just started reading FAKE today. O-o its good and it inspired me to write this stuff. I might just leave this as a one shot unless people tell me I should continue. And what about upping the rating? **Wiggles eyebrows** lol sorry this seems over done or sappy. O-o but hey I'm trying XD. Sorry if the title doesn'tmake sense now but it will. ;; Oh and BTW thanks for reading you awesome people! XD Review please till later... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on Ryo, you can move faster then that. Or did I tire you out so much you can't walk?" after saying this Dee got a mischievous look on his face as he stared at Ryo, then burst out laughing. Ryo looked at him with playful annoyance.

"Nope I can walk just fine," Ryo shook his leg a bit for emphasis. "Hey but maybe you'll be able to tire me out tonight..." Dee got silent at the thought with a goofy smile on his face. Then he shook his head to stop thinking such naughty thoughts; they had things to do. Dee turned from Ryo and kept walking down the sidewalk. "For once I don't want to be late so lets go. I can't wait for you to met her..."

"You never told me how you guys met..." Ryo said staring at the back of Dee's head. Why was he always the one walking behind him? They kept walking along in silence for a few moments until Dee mumbled something.

"What you say?" Ryo implied. Dee turned and looked down mumbling something. Ryo then repeated himself. Dee then said it louder, "Through my dad. It's a long story, can we get into this later?"

"Sure...whatever you say Dee"

* * *

"DEE!" came a shout from a nearby bench a girl with auburn hair jumped up and tackled the blonde's partner. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, much to Ryo's displeasure, then proceeded to go on about how great Dee looked. Ryo couldn't do anything but sit back and watch, there wasn't any room for him to talk anyways.

_Dee looks so happy, that smile on his face..._thought Ryo as he watched them silently from the bench.

"Damn, how could I forget, Cassie meet Ryo, my partner," Dee said as turned to him smiling. Cassie just nodded, while Ryo held out his hand. She just stared then shrugged, "whatever, Dee let's go over to your place for a bit..." she looked over at Ryo then back at Dee. "Please? I want to see where your new place is." Cassie looked up at Dee with puppy dog eyes.

" Cassie stop being so rude to Ryo!"

"I am not I just hate having compition, lover."

_Lovers...when the hell did that happen?_ Thought Ryo who was getting very jealous.

**A/N: **damn this is short. But because of the reviews **huggles all who did** I had to get this chapter up. Sorry if Dee seems out of character. It was a mistake on my part. Ah well. I'll edit this later. Thanks for reading, and if you review you'll get a cookie! XDXD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh no not this

Ryo's hand grasped the can of soda so hard he crushed it. _That bitch... _Geez he would say more, only he didn't want to sound like one of those shows where someone is fighting over a guy. But dear god could that woman just stop?

The moment she got there with Dee all she did was hang on him, flirting, and rubbing up against him. And he didn't say a thing to stop her! _How aggravating_...Ryo's thoughts were interrupted when Cassie ran a finger over Dee's lips and said, "Dee...hun...why don't we go and head to my room?" Dee scooted away and shifted more in his chair closer to Ryo. Ryo smiled, as Cassie's full lips turned from a seductive smirk to a frown and turned to glare at Ryo.

"Alright then Dee. I guess I should cut to the chase..."

"Yeah maybe you should," Ryo said, Cassie turned to glare at him once again. Dee just looked back and forth at them not sure how to handle this.

"Ryo, maybe you should go over to the bar and take a seat for a few. Me and Dee need to talk...in private."

Dee opened his mouth to say something but Ryo just stared at him and walked over to the bar.

_There was no way in hell was he going to lose Dee to that bitch..._

* * *

_That stupid woman..._Ryo looked back over at them. Cassie had that horrible flirtatious laugh, while his partner looked back at her nodding at everything she said. "What is wrong with this picture," he muttered softly, turning back around, the barstool making a horrible screeching sound as he did.

"Anything I can get you, sir?" Ryo looked up at the bartender.

"A very strong drink. And my boyfriend back." Ryo looked back down sighing. The bartender poured a shot and passed it to Ryo. " Well...I've got the drink. The boyfriend I don't have of course, but from the looks of it..." He looked over at Dee. "He's kinda preoccupied don't you think? But maybe I could replace him?"

Ryo's headshot up to stare at the bartender who laughed and winked then turned to serve a young woman who slipped into a seat a few stools away from the blonde. Downing the shot, Ryo got up dropped a few dollars then walked over to Dee.

"I'm leaving" The pissed off cop didn't even look back at his partner as he walked out of the hotel.

_I'm done with this. Dee better have a good answer that's for sure..._

* * *

It was quiet as they walked back home together. Dee had ran out after Ryo, but his lover was still quiet. Waves of anger seemed to radiate off of him.

"What did you have to talk in private for?" Ryo said in an indifferent tone, but any fool could hear the anger in his icy voice. Dee automatically could tell and tried to find a best response.

"Well it involves alot of things I'd prefer not to---"

"Discuss? Not even with me? Your partner?"

"Ryo it isn't like that at all. I'll tell you soon. But I've got to fix things up first." Dee turned to him, the easy, lazy smile was gone, and a serious look replaced it. "How she's acting Ryo is an act. Don't mistake it for something more ok?"

Ryo stared at him for a moment, and realized he should trust Dee, his partner and lover after all. But he couldn't trust that wench...that was a fact!

* * *

**A/N: Hot Dmn. I'm so sorry...its been awhile. Things in my life have gotten hectic. Not to mention finals have arrived. TT Wish me luck! Well this chapter is longer then usual i think? - i promise to update sooner. And thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews! Thanks it means so much to me huggles you all Well R&R, and you'll get cookies! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was past 12 a.m. and yet the discussion still wasn't over. The thugs were being fed caviar and other "exotic" foods they did not have the luxury of eating on a daily basis, but they were getting restless.

They had to sit listening to their boss' plans for how to get the new shipment of drugs smuggled in without a hitch. But now for the last 30 minutes, he kept talking about this woman who jipped him, and how he wanted them to look out for her since she was back in the city. Whatever she stole, she was going to sell, and to the highest bidder. Blah blah blah, on and on that man went, and no one said a word.

"What's this got to do with us? Can you just get to the point..." The guy looked down at his watch, "I have to be at work in about 15 minutes."

The boss turned to him, a bit angry that he was interrupted, but a smiled appeared a second later. "It has a lot to do with you"

"Why is that, boss?" one of the thugs said in between each swig of the expensive wine.

"Because that bitch stole a suitcase, full of cocaine, from me, and if it was worth more then half a mill. You willing to let something like that much go?"

"Well boss we'll watch out for her, won't we boys?" said one of the guys sitting near the boss. Most of the guys nodded and got up, going to leave. All their heads turned as they heard a gun being cocked. Their boss had his gun pointed at John, who rudely talked back to the boss.

"Next time you interrupt me, when I'm talking, I'll blow a hole right through your neck." He lowered his gun, smiling at the smirking John who fixed his jacket.

"I'll have to remember that," still smirking John. "So, about this woman, she must be looking for some protection. And knowing you, you must have someone tailing her or at least some information on her."

"So right you are. I remembered her telling me about some guy who looked after her every time she got into a rough spot. Tall, muscular, black hair, can't keep his hands off of anything that moves. So I checked up on it, the guy's a cop now, pretty known to the thugs, considering he and his partner have taken down some serious bosses"

" Who is he?"

The boss, turned to John smiling, "He's name is Dee. Find him, you'll find her. Find out where the drugs are and then kill her. Understand?"

John nodded then walked out, smirking. The funny thing to him was he already spotted Dee. Because of that hot blonde who was sitting at the bar earlier, who kept murmuring about Dee this and Dee that.

_Oh this will be fun... _

**A/N: I'm most definitely not used to adding in my own characters, personally I hate doing it. So that's why this chapter seems so messed up. What's worse I have no clue how a gang operates ect. So I'm really sorry this chapter is crap. Y.Y**

**Oh my god o.o if my loyal readers hate me for taking so long to update...I understand u.u. Chapter 4 has been on my comp since the start of finals, but I said nah I'll upload it on the weekend. That Friday I got my report card. T.T and I got my first F (all my other grades were B's and C's tho). So I've been banned from my computer. T.T But I will update whenever I can. Like now since my parents are out. XD**


End file.
